


Fallen Feather

by YaoiShipsAndPizzaSlices



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Amnesia, Dirty Talk, Drama, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Link talks in this, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiShipsAndPizzaSlices/pseuds/YaoiShipsAndPizzaSlices
Summary: During a routine trip to the surface, Link falls and becomes unconscious. When he awakens, he's in Ghirahim's clutches with no weapons or memories of his past. The demon lord decides to take advantage of the hero in his most vulnerable state.But why does he find Link's smile so... captivating?
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

It was another day of traveling to the surface. Another day of looking for clues to Zelda’s whereabouts. Another day of Link risking his life in a land unfamiliar to him.

These sort of days were becoming routine for him. Link would wake up and pull on his uniform before rushing toward the piers. Most days he’d be searching the land and temples for any sign of Zelda. Some days he’d be roped in to doing some odd task for his neighbors. But with daylight being his only hours to fly, Link knew he had a time limit.

If the green knight had any idea of what awaited him when he jumped off his loftwing today, he likely would have delayed his flight.

Link became accustomed to falling freely into the barrier’s opening. It was quite an exhilarating experience, if he was being honest. The weightless feeling of being in the air, the powerful force of wind that hit his skin and clothes, the view of the ground beneath steadily approaching. It was like he could finally understand how his crimson bird felt flying through the skies.

Link retrieved his sailcloth to ensure a safer landing. However, as he went to deploy it, a flock of birds suddenly flew in to him. The strange occurrence of fowl caused him to lose his grip on the edge of his sail. His body plummeted quickly to the trees of Faron Woods. The branches accepted his body with harsh strikes to his limbs as he tumbled to the ground. Before he hit the earth, the back of Link’s head collided with a particularly sturdy bough. He let out a painful yelp before finally landing on the forest floor.

Any creature that felt brave enough to come closer would see the slumped figure of an injured, unconscious boy. Although he was still breathing, there was no doubt he’d be in serious pain when he awakened.

A figure nearby, watching the whole thing, slowly approached the resulting mess. They watched for a few moments before coming closer to crouch next to Link. A few shakes to his shoulder, some sharp pokes to his chest and abdomen, then finally a tug to his eyelid to check if he was truly knocked out. The figure seemed pleased by this, curling its white lips in to a malicious grin.

Ghirahim chuckled at his (quite literally) fallen enemy. He wanted to express this with the same gleeful laughter that was resounding in his head, but felt it would be best to celebrate later. After all, he didn’t want some meddling creature (be it the wandering goron or the goddess’s guard dog), to ruin his moment of pure delight.

Oh, how lucky he was! To see the very person causing him so much stress to conk out in front of him in the most undignified of ways suiting a hero. He almost wished he could see the look of disappointment across Hylia’s face, knowing this child is the one she sought out to be her chosen champion. A child who fell right out of the sky like a bird learning to fly before its time.

Once the moment of enjoyment faded, Ghirahim was left to imagine what to do with the heap of dead weight. Of course, he wanted to end the child’s pathetic life. But why end the fun so soon? This kid clad in green armor had caused him more headaches than anything in his life. Wouldn’t it be fair to show him just how painful his existence has been to Ghirahim? A few weeks or months of torture would satisfy the dread the demon lord felt every time he saw Link. The ideas formed so brilliantly in his mind that he almost anticipated Link’s awakening.

But all good things come to those who wait. Ghirahim was certain his master would agree to such a statement. He shall let the hero sleep for now. After all, it will be the only time Link will feel the comfort of slumber before Ghirahim lets him rest for good.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several hours later when Link regained consciousness. He attempted to open his eyes only to squeeze them tightly to soothe his headache. He wasn’t sure what he did to make his skull thump so painfully. Moreover, his entire body seemed to throb with every intake of breath he inhaled. Link tried to relieve the soreness in his muscles, but soon found that his arms were restrained above him. He tested the strength of his bonds, and realized they were metal shackles chained to the wall behind him.

Link found the power to crack on eye open to view his surroundings. Unfortunately, the room was a bit too dim to see clearly. The most he could make out were stone walls, matching flooring, chains dangling on the walls…

And a tall figure clad in white.

The moment Link laid eyes on the demon, Ghirahim let out the soft beginnings of a cackle. He turned his head to the young hero, a wicked grin stretched across the half of his face he chose to expose.

“So, you’ve finally awakened,” Ghirahim remarked as he walked toward Link. “You were out for quite a while. Not that I’m complaining too much. It just gave me time to think about what to do with you.”

Ghirahim stopped in front of him to dramatically rest his head in his hand, imitating a thoughtful pose. The hair covering his face slipped towards the other end, showing a hint of the diamond mark on his left cheek.

“Oh, do I have many plans for you, Skychild.” He licks his lips at the thought of such bloodshed. “After all the trials you put me through, the messes you’ve made and the work I’ve put in to fix those mistakes…” He let out a sigh that seemed to be held in for too long. “I’ll finally be able to get my revenge.”

Link stared on at him with a contemplative look. To Ghirahim he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

“Don’t worry young hero,” the demon lord said with an amused tone, “I’ll let you have your peace before we begin.”

Link was quiet for a moment, seeming to search for the right words to say. He gulped as he stared straight into the dark eyes of his enemy.

“Who… are you?” Link asked hesitantly.

Ghirahim blinked at this. Surely he misheard the boy.

“Excuse me?” Ghirahim replied dryly.

“Um…” Link struggled to speak again before slowly saying, “I’m not sure what’s going on… Did I do something wrong?”

The demon lord stared hard at him. Was the child trying to trick him? If he was, this was a rather interesting tactic. No one ever tried to forget him (he was quite _unforgettable_ after all). If anything, the creatures he encountered tried to hide from him due to the dark energy he gave off.

“Are you serious?” Ghirahim challenged.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Link piped up in worry. “I really don’t know what’s happening. I…” He trailed off after coming to a realization. “I don’t even know my own name…”

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow at this. He bent down to clutch Link’s chin between his fingers and force him to look up. The goddess’s hero looked more like a young man or a scared child than a brave warrior. His blue eyes were wide with fear at his situation, a hint of confusion mixed in to add to the wonderment he must be feeling. No signs of recognition could be found.

The demon lord released him and turned around to ponder this new situation. He could still torture Link to his heart’s content. But what joy can come from unleashing such frustrations on an amnesiac? As much as the scared look on Link’s face pleased Ghirahim, he was kind of looking forward to seeing that fiercely determined glare the boy held in battle. He would feel a bit cheated killing a man who was unaware of their feud.

So, Ghirahim wondered, how do you punish someone until they regain their memories?

Perhaps he could torture the goddess’s hero in a different way? He could humiliate Link up until he snaps out of his amnesia. Ghirahim often tried to get under the boy’s skin during battle to distract him. Making him do something incredibly embarrassing could amplify this trait of his.

Then it hit Ghirahim. A plan so devious he could laugh in hysterics.

Ghirahim turns around and puts on a concerned expression while holding his face in his hand.

“Oh, my,” the demon lord sighed sadly. “This is unfortunate.”

Link perks up at this in intrigue.

“What do you mean?”

“Why, you see, we were both playing a little game. It’s a little embarrassing to describe since you’re unaware of its context.”

Link cocks an eyebrow while replying, “I don’t understand.”

Ghirahim chuckles at this and leans down until he’s eye level with Link.

“Let’s just say it’s a very… intimate game.”

Link’s cheeks become red from these words and the sudden close proximity between them. He averts his gaze to avoid looking too deeply into those dark eyes.

“You mean… we…”

“I’m hurt that you don’t remember,” Ghirahim remarks while standing with a flourish. “But it’s true. We are lovers.”

Link stares at the floor as he takes in this news. He could swear that this person had looked at him with such malice earlier. He could feel that something was off about him. Could he have just taken his role in whatever it was they were playing too seriously? He didn’t feel at ease at all.

“What happened then?” Link asked, deciding to look him in the face again. “Why can’t I remember anything?”

Ghirahim was prepared to answer with a saddened look across his features.

“Well, when we play this game, we agreed that you would stay here for a few hours to… you know… get in the mood.” Link blushed as he heard the man emphasize his words. “I seemed to have left you down here for a bit too long to where you fell unconscious. When you woke back up, I figured it was all part of the game.”

Ghirahim internally laughed as he saw how flustered Link became. He must not have been too involved in such actions from his home in the skies. Or he could just be that innocent. Either scenario helped the demon with his new project.

“I’m sorry,” Link apologized softly. This surprised Ghirahim. He didn’t expect the boy to accept such a story so easily.

“I believe we’re both at fault,” the demon lord replied. “We can discuss more once you’re unchained and cleaned up.”

Link delighted in this and shot a pleasant smile towards Ghirahim. This peeked the demon’s interest. He’d never seen such a happy expression from the boy this close up.

With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim released Link from his bonds. The young man hissed as his arms finally dropped to the rest of his aching limbs. He looked up helplessly at his proclaimed lover.

“I might need some help getting up.”

All Ghirahim could think of as he pulled Link to his feet was how terribly delicate humans were. He also couldn’t help replaying the image of the boy’s cute smiling face in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the dialogue in this chapter sucks. I'm still getting used to using these characters.

The next hour was filled with Ghirahim giving Link a tour of “their” home, and letting the confused boy wash up in the river outside his house. Admittedly, it wasn’t much to look at. The structure was no bigger than the houses on Skyloft. It had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and the basement that Link was previously stuck in. Ghirahim didn’t need a large space at the moment. This was just a temporary arrangement until Demise escaped from his imprisonment. But, for now, it would do for him and his “lover”, Link.

When the young hero was finished bathing, he returned wearing underclothes that were much cleaner. Ghirahim removed most of the superficial stains, but decided to leave him without his tunic, hat and armor. As much as the demon lord would’ve loved to have Link parade around naked, he didn’t want to scare him off so soon. Besides, he’d give him new clothes eventually.

Ghirahim led Link into the living room where he prepared some tea that he conjured up while the boy washed himself. Although he had no need for food or drink, Ghirahim did enjoy the different tastes and textures that came with human meals. He liked to indulge in them from time to time when his minions weren’t being complete morons.

They took a few sips of their drinks until Link set his cup down and turned to Ghirahim.

“So… I have some questions.”

Ghirahim chuckled before placing his cup on the table next to Link’s.

“I’m sure you have quite a few.” He moves so that he’s fully facing Link with his body. “I can answer as many of them as I can, provided they’re not deeply personal to yourself. Don’t be shy. Ask whatever   
comes to mind.”

“Well, first off, what’s my name?”

“Your name is Link,” Ghirahim answered with a cheeky smirk. He was thankful he could remember such a thing. When he would watch Link from a distance or run in to the creatures he met, the name would be uttered along with his maiden friend’s. Although he preferred to give the boy little pet names, he still remembered the odd designation.

Link let the information flow through his mind before letting out a pleasant hum.

“I like it…” he mumbled. “What’s yours?”

“Ghirahim.” As much as he wanted to tell him his full title, such knowledge may be unsettling to the boy.

Link repeated the name to hear how it sounded on his tongue. It sounded strange to him somehow. Perhaps it was a foreign name? If it was, it still didn’t help him trace his own origin.

“Do you know where I’m from?”

“High above the clouds,” the demon lord replied. To this Link let out a laugh.

“Okay, now you’re messing with me.”

“It’s true.” He let out a little chuckle. “You live on a floating city in the sky called Skyloft.”

Link laughed a bit more before preparing more questions.

“If that’s true, then how did I get down here?”

“You usually glide down using a sailcloth.” He saw a look of humored disbelief in Link’s eyes. “If you don’t believe me, you can look at your belongings later.”

Ghirahim kept Link’s clothing and equipment in the separate room for easy storage. However, the master sword and goddess shield were kept in a secret compartment in the basement. He had to create it quickly to easily store the weapons in case Link became too nosey. It should at least keep the troublesome spirit at bay for a while.

Link shook his head, finding the possibility of living in the clouds ridiculous. Either Ghirahim was lying or the boy had told him such a silly story.

“So, if I live in the sky, what am I doing down here?”

Ghirahim put on a thoughtful expression as if to tell him this may be a loaded question.

“Well… If I’m remembering this right… Periodically, your village comes down to gather and trade different resources. You happen to be one of the people who help out during the explorations.”

“Okay…” This part seemed somewhat more believable. Depending on whatever it was his supposed village needed, the forest outside seemed to be a likely place to forage. It also wouldn’t be a bad idea to venture out into them soon. For some reason, Link felt like he would do well hunting and gathering in the woods around them.

An idea suddenly popped into his head. Without thinking, he blurted out, “Is that how we met?” Ghirahim smiled once more at him.

“Precisely.”

“How exactly did it happen? Was I with a group? Did we just run in to each other?”

“You were alone. You had wandered off from your companions to try to find some herb or animal or something. It’s been a while.” He paused to let out a sigh, one that said it was a rather nostalgic story. Really, Ghirahim was thinking of a way to make the tale seem more plausible.

“I was on my way to gather some ingredients when we stumbled upon each other. You had gotten lost and couldn’t find your way back to your group. I told you I’d help you out so long as you gave me a hand with my gathering. Unfortunately, it started raining afterwards, so I let you stay in my home until it blew over. We ended up talking well into the night that you had to stay over. In the morning, I was able to lead you back to your group, and we’ve been meeting up with each other ever since.”

Link listened intently to the story. He wondered if he really did have such a poor sense of direction. And, looking at Ghirahim’s form, he could tell the man was capable enough to withstand the wilderness. Maybe it wasn’t so farfetched (although, he’s still sure one of them is lying about his place of birth).

“So, then, how…” Link became a bit flustered as he tried to phrase his next question. “How did we… become lovers?”

Another grin. Another laugh. Ghirahim was filled to the brim with joy at how skittish Link seemed. He burned the image in to his mind, wishing he had a portrait of this expression to hang on every wall of the house.

“It was some time after our encounter. I believe it was the second summer of our friendship. You were acting strange, but would never tell me what was wrong when I asked. Eventually, you ended up telling me how you had feelings for me. Ah, it was such a lovely speech. I think you even said you would ‘love me until the end of time’.”

Link’s face became redder with each line. Was he really able to say such embarrassing things?

Seeing the expression on his “lover’s” face, Ghirahim decided to show a little mercy by ending it there.

“Anyhow, I was moved by your words and decided to take you up on your offer. You started visiting me much more often and practically moved in.”

There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke. Link took some time to let the information sink in while taking small sips of his tea. Ghirahim sat back and peered at the room, sneaking glances to see Link’s expression. The boy was lost in thought and held a blank face as his mind wandered.

Ghirahim was ready to break the silence to further the story, but was interrupted.

“So… how did my village react to this?” Link seemed uncertain. The demon lord wasn’t sure if he meant the relationship itself or that Link fell for someone on the surface. A part of him understood that the love of two men wasn’t exactly common and possibly taboo. However, Ghirahim wasn’t certain if the Goddess’s surviving citizens would really banish someone for such attractions.

“Not everyone accepted our union,” Ghirahim answered. “They didn’t take well to you choosing someone down here to be your mate. They saw it as you turning your back on the village. So…” He paused, purposely, to make Link look up at him in curiosity. “They forbid you from ever returning to Skyloft.”

A sad expression crossed Link’s face. It was upsetting to hear that his home would abandon him like this. How was he supposed to know about his family? Did he have any friends? What did he do when he wasn’t working?

Ghirahim placed a hand on Link’s shoulder, causing him to break away from his thoughts.

“Do not fret too much on this matter,” the crafty demon said. “I’m here to take care of you regardless if you remember anything or not.”

Link didn’t shake the hand away, lean in to it or touch it at all. He simply gave Ghirahim a small smile, his blue eyes letting off the slightest of sparkles. He seemed so… docile, Ghirahim thought.

“Thank you.”

Uncertain of how to answer, Ghirahim squeezes his shoulder enough to make it seem comforting.

“Anything.”

Ghirahim slowly releases his hand to finish off the rest of his drink. Link leans forward to pour himself another cup of tea. Seeing this gentle side of his enemy was definitely disconcerting. Would he have been this trusting if the Goddess had not chosen him to be her hero? Would he really have remained so childlike?

“Anyhow,” Ghirahim cleared his throat. “While you’re recovering, we should at least discuss living arrangements.”

Link ceased his drinking to ask, “How so?”

“Well, as you’re probably aware, since we live together and have such a close relationship, it’s only natural that we share a bed. However, I can understand if you would rather we live separately for a while.”

The boy pondered this for a moment before going back to his cup.

“It’s fine.”

This certainly surprised Ghirahim.

“Are you sure? You’ll be sleeping next to someone who’s relatively a stranger to you.”

“That’s okay. It’s just sleeping. I don’t mind sharing a bed with someone.”

The demon lord was thankful he wasn’t drinking. He wouldn’t have been able to keep his composure with these answers. This boy was too trusting for his own sake.

And, yet, this innocence was very refreshing. Ghirahim wanted to eat him up.

He leaned in and placed his hand on Link’s cheek. The boy looked over as Ghirahim pulled his face toward him. His hand slid softly across his face before coming down to hold his chin between his fingers.

“Link, it’s things like that, that made me fall for you in the first place.”

He leans in to kiss him, something he knows will make the hero all flustered. However, he’s stopped by a hand cupping his mouth, stopping his action.

“I’m sorry, but I may need some time before I do anything like… this.”

A part of Ghirahim wanted to yell or slap the boy. But the bright blush highlighting his cheeks made Ghirahim pause and smile. The redness in Link’s face was a promise that there will be more to come when he’s ready.

Ghirahim couldn’t wait to exploit every bit of his innocence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim gets used to living with Link and learning about his quirks. But a bad day almost forces the two to reconsider the relationship.

A week passed as Ghirahim and Link slowly grew use to their new living situation. Link was still a bit gloomy about being abandoned by his people, but found new ways to preoccupy himself. It became quickly apparent to Ghirahim that the boy was good at hunting and gathering supplies for the house. The only times he’d seen him do anything similar was usually under the guidance of his sword. It was surprising to see him capable of doing things on his own like this.

Ghirahim also became aware of other traits Link held. For instance, the young man was quite a glutton. He fetched enough meat, veggies and fruits to feed a small family during his first full day on the surface. The demon expected the haul to last a few days, but Link ended up cooking it to make three square meals, plus snacks. And, boy, did he have an appetite. Ghirahim wasn’t used to eating this much in one sitting, but he could swear that Link could eat an entire bear within a day. How he managed to stay toned and fit was a mystery to him.

Another thing he learned was that Link seemed to naturally understand how to wield weapons. He was talented with a sword, yes. But he also knew how to use daggers and bow and arrows to his advantage. Much to Ghirahim’s displeasure, Link picked up the hobby of using such items in his spare time. He feared that the boy would somehow regain lost memories from this; remembering the feel of handling a blade. So far, Link’s only used these skills for hunting.

One thing Ghirahim wasn’t a big fan of was Link’s sleeping habits. It was a hassle to get him up before noon. Even worse, he hogged the bed. Ghirahim could care less that he stole the blankets or made a mess of the pillows. The fact that Link had to occupy every available space of the mattress with his body deeply annoyed the demon lord. Not one evening went by when his concentration was interrupted by an arm swinging over his chest, or a set of legs nearly tangling with his. The one night he decided to leave Link in peace he discovered that he claimed the entire space of the bed before dawn. If this child had a roommate, Ghirahim wondered how such a person delt with him.

The different traits that Link exhibited forced Ghirahim to make a few changes to his daily routine. Eating and laying still in a bed for long periods of time weren’t part of his typical schedule, much less a necessity for him. He supposes he should be grateful that Demise didn’t make him appear fully human, and force him to rely on such sensible needs. However, it was becoming difficult for him to keep up the ruse.

As far as Link was concerned, Ghirahim was simply a sorcerer. There was no way the demon was going to give up using his powers. All he needed to do was not do anything that looked relatively malicious, and explain that the weird red creatures around him were simply his familiars. Link seemed to accept this, but was still a bit skeptical when it came to the bokoblins. They were trained to attack anything that wasn’t their master, and now had to be reminded to leave Link unharmed. If they weren’t such good, replaceable guard dogs, Ghirahim would’ve tried to give them a bit more intelligence.

What Ghirahim struggled with most was control over his mood swings. Although he was committed to this plan, he still had moments where he wanted to scream or kill everything in sight. Finding the strength to not blow up at his new companion was quite the challenge in itself. Link was a handful enough being the Goddess’s personal hero. Now that he’s seeing him as a simple child bordering on manhood, all the little quirks irritate him.

Today was an especially taxing day. Despite Ghirahim keeping an eye on Link, he still had a young spirit maiden to track down. He lost a few days by establishing a sense of normalcy at home for Link. Now he had to work harder to make sure that meddlesome woman from the Goddess didn’t stray too far with the girl. But, of course, the trail was cold by the time he was able to pick up where he left off. Any information he could gather from (beat out of) his servants led nowhere.

As the sun set further in the afternoon sky, Ghirahim could no longer contain his rage. He appeared inside his house with a harsh snap of his fingers to find Link sprawled out over the couch. A vein formed over Ghirahim’s bow, ready to either pop or turn black. With as much gentleness as he could muster, he pushed Link off the chair and sat in his place. The boy awoke with a startled snore before looking around in confusion. He noticed Ghirahim sitting with his arms crossed, a dark look on his face.

“Hi,” Link said with a tired yawn. “How did your day go?”

“Fine,” Ghirahim answered shortly. Link heard the aggravation in his tone. He slowly got up from his spot on the floor to sit next to his lover.

“Rough day?”

Ghirahim didn’t respond, choosing to stare at the wall instead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Link asked slowly.

“No.”

Sensing the tense air around the demon, the young hero thought it best to leave the room for a moment. He wasn’t sure what had angered the man, but he figured some distance would be best. Ghirahim didn’t divulge too much to him about his job. He remembered it had something to do with the man honing his craft. Link didn’t really understand it, but he knew it wasn’t easy work.

An idea popped into his head as he made his way into the kitchen. Link recalled picking plenty of herbs the day before that would go well with teas and elixirs. Perhaps a warm drink will sooth Ghirahim of his troubles?

Link set about boiling water in the fireplace and preparing his ingredients. He decided to use some of the lavender flowers he picked. They reminded him of the shadows beneath Ghirahim’s eyes, a feature he was told was only cosmetic. As a joke, Link wanted to wipe the little buds over his lover’s eyes to wish him better sleep. However, he’s not too sure if he wants to try that yet.

The longer Link stayed with Ghirahim, the more he became comfortable around him. He was weary of the man due to their first meeting, but slowly learned to grow used to his presence. He was a strange man with even stranger fashion choices. But he figured there was something that made him like Ghirahim. Whether it be his flamboyant attitude or his way of speaking, there was something that drew Link to him.

When the lavender was fully soaked and released a pleasant scent, Link poured two cups, placed them on a tray and walked back into the living room. Ghirahim was still sulking and staring off into space.

“Ghirahim,” Link calmly called out to him. His mate didn’t budge or appear to have heard him. Link cleared his throat before repeating Ghirahim’s name.

“I made some tea.”

A small sigh was heard before the demon muttered, “I don’t want any.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Link peered around the room awkwardly, uncertain what to say or do.

“You’ve been gone since morning,” he offered. “A nice warm drink might make you feel better. Or maybe a nap or a nice snack-”

“I said I don’t want anything, Skychild!” Ghirahim yelled while waving his hand out. The tray in Link’s hands suddenly flew out of his hold and crashed against the wall. Liquid pooled out beneath the mess of clay pottery, a calming aroma slowly wafting from it.

Link stood in stunned silence as he stared down at the hand raised toward him. He’d never seen Ghirahim so angry. What worried him more was the sudden feeling to strike the man. Every part of his body was telling him to hit him, punch him, do anything to harm him. Not out of retaliation, but because he used his own magic against Link.

“Do us both a favor,” Ghirahim spoke through gritted teeth. “Leave me alone for a while.”

Link took a few steps back before turning and walking out the door. He picked up his sword, bow and arrows before running off into the forest. He was hurt that Ghirahim would take his frustration out on him. He was more upset that the man couldn’t just tell him to leave in a more peaceful manner. Link would have left the tray on the table for him if he was going to lash out like that.

Link ran through the woods in an attempt to calm himself. He felt so free running around in such an open space. Something deep within him felt like it had been stifled for so long, and being in the middle of the forest was freeing somehow. Being out there helped him clear his mind.

Link wasn’t sure how long he ran for. He wanted to put enough distance between himself and Ghirahim. Even though the man was known to disappear and reappear without warning, Link figured he couldn’t track him down so easily this far from the house. He only stopped when he came upon a clearing with a calm stream splitting his path from the rest of the woods.

Approaching the creek, Link drew his bow and shot at several fish. Some of his arrows hit their marks while others lodged themselves into the rocks below. Soon the fish became too excited and scattered further downstream to avoid the sudden onslaught. Link gathered the five he managed to catch, and carried them in his arms while walking along the stream. He knew it had to lead to a lake or waterfall, which would hold more wildlife for him to hunt.

His agitation with Ghirahim slowly began to fade as he followed the watery path. Despite being a man of many words, Ghirahim didn’t want to even discuss his issues with Link. Even if it was something beyond Link’s comprehension, he felt that he could’ve listened to him vent at the very least. Ghirahim always listened to his problems. Why couldn’t he do the same for Link?

Maybe he was approaching this the wrong way. They were both very different people with very different personalities and habits. Perhaps the things that comforted Link (food, sleep and the outdoors) were absolutely wrong for Ghirahim. If so, how was he supposed to make him feel better?

Link’s concentration was broken when he heard a rustling nearby. He looked over to the other side of the stream to see a large boar coming to drink some water. A plan slowly circulated in his head as he raised his bow and aimed for the throat of the swine.

* * *

Hours passed before Ghirahim’s anger subsided. When his mind was clearer, he recoiled at how he acted towards Link. Surely the boy must hate him now. He personally wouldn’t blame Link for wanting to run away and have nothing more to do with him. His actions were reflexive and only slightly restrained. He could’ve pushed Link back in to a wall or thrown him about if this were normal circumstances.

How was he going to clear this up? This was new territory for Ghirahim. Whenever he messed things up around Demise, his master would punish him in many unsettling ways. Sometimes he’d be left as a mangled mess only to be regenerated and the torment to begin anew. Other times Demise forced him into his blade form to undergo rigorous training. But humans were different. He couldn’t imagine Link going to such extremes to reprimand him.

Ghirahim looked to the mess on the floor. He couldn’t quite place the feeling that went through him as he stared at it. It was something akin to sadness and hesitation. He tried to shake the feeling as he repaired the pieces and drained the soiled liquid from existence. He realized he should at least take a few sips of the remaining beverage that Link took time to make. It may not be much now but it might make the boy happy when (if) he returns.

The abandoned kettle in the kitchen was expectedly cold. No matter. Cold tea never hurt anyone. Ghirahim poured himself a cup and gave it an experimental sniff. The scent had faded and wasn’t as nice as it had been hours prior. The taste was also not as pleasant, though he’s not sure if that was Link’s doing. Still, it wasn’t horrible.

The sound of clinking metal and stone drew Ghirahim away from his thoughts. He sighed as he realized it was probably his underlings trying to find the courage to tell him they screwed something up again.

Exiting the house, Ghirahim was assaulted by the strong smell of roasting meat. He looked toward the outdoor stove to find Link hunched over, cooking from the remains of a large boar.

“Link.”

The boy turned around to see his partner standing in the doorway. He offered a small smile before returning to the stove.

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I’ll come get you when I’m done.”

Ghirahim stood there for a moment before stepping forward. He took a seat next to Link and watched him work before deciding to speak.

“You don’t normally cook this late.”

Link shrugged before replying, “I thought you’d like a bit of space. It also took me a while to drag this guy back here.” He tilted his head toward the dead animal a few feet away.

The two sat in silence while Link continued his task. At one point, he needed to go in the house to collect plates and silverware, leaving Ghirahim to sit in his silent reverie. The demon was uncertain how to proceed. He could apologize, but it felt unearned somehow. Yes, he did something wrong, but he didn’t receive any sort of backlash from it. Had he been forgiven for his misstep? Link didn’t seem upset but Ghirahim didn’t think he’d be let off the hook so easily.

The silence between them continued until the dish was completed. Link looked happy as he carefully placed the meat on a plate, and sprinkled some seasoned herbs over it. He always seemed to love making meals, or at least eating such hearty food.

After making two generous servings and offering a plate to Ghirahim, Link took a pot of water and put out the fire. Ghirahim looked at him curiously as the smoke blew away from them.

“Why did you-”

Link shushed him and pointed up toward the sky. Ghirahim looked upward to see the dark night. His lips curled in to a frown as he stared at the inky blackness.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“Give it a minute.”

They both stared in to the night for several moments. Slowly, they watched as the stars became visible against a sea of black. Hundreds, thousands of twinkling white lights filled the sky. Ghirahim remembered seeing the night sky like this many times. He never stopped to really observe it in its natural beauty.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Link whispered beside him.

“Why did you want to show me this?”

Link was silent as he took a bite of his meat. He would’ve liked to put on a thoughtful look if Ghirahim was able to see him. Instead, he swallowed and let out a light chuckle.

“You don’t find comfort in the same things I like. So, I thought you’d enjoy the silence and peacefulness of the evening. It also helps how nice the stars are on a clear day like this.”

Ghirahim gave this some thought and absentmindedly picked at his food. No one ever thought about him like this. To Demise, he was simply a tool to help further his plans. To everyone else, he was a fearsome demon with little care for others. He never received a gift let alone a thoughtful gesture from any of his underlings.

“It… really is lovely,” Ghirahim slowly admitted.

Link chuckled once more before kissing his cheek without warning. Surprised, the demon lord looked over at his companion to see him eating with a giddy smile on his face.

“You are, too, sometimes,” Link said between bites.

Ghirahim was thankful the boy’s senses weren’t as enhanced as his. He felt his face burning in what could only be a sign of bashfulness and admission to enjoying the tender touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, I used a few details from Breath of the Wild to flesh out this chapter. I think things such as the outdoor cooking pot and Link loving to eat works for most versions of the game. Hopefully, this didn't throw anyone off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has been acting a little funny lately. Was it something Ghirahim did?

After the evening under the stars, the two got along a bit better. Ghirahim was able to express his grievances out in the open more often. He restrained himself when it came to Link’s sleeping habits, but, for the most part, he could scream as much as he used to. Link could usually tell when he was in one of his moods, and would sneak away to hunt, swim or do any other activity far from the house. Ghirahim would typically calm down by the time he returned, which prompted Link to comfort him.

Ghirahim and Link also became closer after that night. The two kissed quite often, usually before doing something or going out. Link would give Ghirahim a light peck after waking up or before leaving to hunt. Ghirahim would mostly surprise him from behind or get him flustered enough to corner him. His kisses were deeper and lasted longer than Link intended. He also never limited himself to just the lips. He tried to push the boundaries each time by ghosting over Link’s ear, licking at his lips or trailing down his neck. Ghirahim was delighted to hear a few gasps from him when he did this. Unfortunately for him, Link would pull away whenever he tried to go further.

Judging by Link’s reactions, Ghirahim could sense that the boy wasn’t very experienced. He was willing to bet that Link may have never even kissed anyone before all this. With him being the chosen hero, Ghirahim assumed the boy would’ve had many admirers. Or perhaps that was the only redeeming quality he had, he thought. Was Link more of an outcast before his destiny was revealed? Or was he just a regular nobody who happened to be picked out by the Goddess herself?

Lately, Ghirahim noticed something odd occurring in Link. He would be okay one moment then become nervous or find a way to leave Ghirahim’s side. The demon understood this behavior whenever they kissed, but Link was doing this during regular moments as well. He’d pull away when Ghirahim put his arm around him. When waking up, Link would receive a gentle hug and morning kiss. Suddenly, he’d be wide awake with some early agenda that had to be done. He’d leave quickly with an awkward goodbye and disappear out the door for a few hours. Sometimes Link would even lose his appetite or abruptly be full if Ghirahim sat too close to him while they ate.

At first, Ghirahim assumed the worst and that Link finally remembered him. However, the boy still reciprocated when they kissed or clung to each other. It was also painfully obvious when he became shy from the demon’s advances.

It was early one morning that Ghirahim believed he figured out the problem. While lying next to Link, his thoughts tended to wander onto more serious issues. In between planning Demise’s return and pondering how to keep his companion oblivious, he heard some interesting noises coming from Link. Ghirahim looked over to him, assuming the boy was having a nightmare. It wasn’t until he mumbled out his name that Ghirahim really started paying attention.

The demon lord shifted his body closer to Link’s to hear him better. He was able to confirm that Link was in fact moaning in his sleep. Wanting to further investigate, Ghirahim lifted the covers and peered between the boy’s legs. He could clearly make out Link’s stiff member struggling against his trousers.

This sight was rather pleasant to Ghirahim. It was easy to forget that Link was a human man with needs when he was wandering around destroying years of work and preparation. But seeing him suffering from the effects of a dirty dream put a wide smirk on his face. Ghirahim couldn’t deny that it sounded nice to hear Link whisper his name like a secret. He would’ve absolutely loved to see what he was doing in Link’s dream.

Ghirahim decided to wait until evening to enact his plan. Link, once again, had decided to avoid Ghirahim the moment he woke up. It probably didn’t help that Ghirahim laid his arm dangerously close to his groin when giving him a kiss. Link was gone for most of the morning, returning with a sizable school of fish from the nearby creek. Predictably, he would go off to run or do yard work when Ghirahim flirted with him.

When the sun began to set, Link announced that he was going to wash up in the creek. Ghirahim quietly followed behind, plotting his next move. He couldn’t deny that the anticipation was making him aroused as well.

He watched as Link stripped and tested the water before stepping in. He let out a soft sigh as he let the water wash over his skin and wet his hair. Ghirahim walked toward the edge of the stream before letting his presence be known.

“Hello there.”

Link quickly sat up and turned around, ready to defend himself. When he saw it was Ghirahim, he swiftly lowered himself back into the water and shot him a nervous smile.

“Hey, Ghirahim. What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d join you for once.”

Link raised an eyebrow at this but the uneasy look in his eyes didn’t go away.

“Didn’t you say you used your magic to clean yourself?”

Of course. Another excuse the demon had to use to explain why he didn’t need to do things such as bathing. Ghirahim’s body didn’t exactly sweat or release similar fluids unless he was under extreme stress. He also didn’t give off much of an odor, mostly catching the scent of his environment on his clothes.

“I enjoy the occasional dip once in a while,” Ghirahim countered. “Do you mind if I come in?”

Link seemed to consider this for a moment. He turned around too fast for Ghirahim to see if he was hard or not. It was also possible that he didn’t typically bathe with others around. Either way, Link slowly looked back at his lover with caution.

“Sure. Let me know when you get in.”

A snap from Ghirahim’s fingers echoed through the forest. Link had a suspicion of what that entailed. It was confirmed when he felt the water stir and a body far too close to his.

“You… made your clothes disappear, didn’t you?” Link asked hesitantly.

Ghirahim hummed in his ear.

“I didn’t feel like wasting too much time,” he answered.

Link shifted his legs to try and hide his privates from Ghirahim. It was just dark enough to not see the water clearly, which was what Link was heavily relying on.

His heart beat quickly as he tried to continue his bath. There was a part of Link that knew there was nothing wrong with being naked in front of other guys. He’s sure he did this often in his home village. However, this was his lover. This was a man whose touch sometimes sent shivers up his spine. A man he’s presumably been intimate with. A man who is also nude and sitting really close to him.

“Hey, Link,” Ghirahim whispered in his ear. The boy felt a chill go through him. Although Ghirahim had started doing stuff like this more recently, Link wasn’t used to it. It also didn’t help that Ghirahim’s ways caused a reaction in his body.

“Um, yeah?”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like to rub your shoulders for a bit.”

“W-Why do you want to do that?”

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been trying to massage your shoulders for a few days. I’d like to lift the strain from your body as much as possible if that’s all right.”

Despite everything telling him to say “no”, Link figured there wouldn’t be too many consequences. It’s just the shoulders, right?

“Sure. They’re probably just aches from being outside.”

Ghirahim placed his hands on Link and lightly kneaded at the muscles with his thumbs. Link held back a groan as Ghirahim worked. His hands were strong and pressed in to him just right.

“You should be more careful,” the enticing voice soothed. “I don’t want you to pull something.”

Link mumbled a half-hearted apology before sinking further in to Ghirahim’s touch. The demon smirked at his subdued prey.

“Say…” Ghirahim spoke softly. “You were a bit restless last night. What were you dreaming about?”

At first, Link wasn’t sure he heard him right. When the words finally sunk in, he tensed up and a fierce blush ignited his face.

“N-Nothing in particular.”

“Are you sure?”

Link’s heart pounded against his chest. He didn’t do anything weird while sleeping, did he?

“I thought I heard you say my name.”

The boy sucked in a breath, scared that Ghirahim might see through his façade. He tried to calm himself while putting the images of his dream in the back of his mind.

“I’m sure it was nothing.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Link sighed and relaxed a bit, hoping the conversation would steer away from this topic.

Without warning, Ghirahim removed one of his hands and grabbed at Link’s crotch. He gasped at the sudden action, a hand clamping down on the other man’s arm out of reflex.

“But this doesn’t convince me,” Ghirahim smirked against Link’s ear.

He began to stroke the hardened member slowly. He listened to Link’s gasps and strangled moans as he teased him.

“Tell me,” the demon demanded. “What were we doing in your dream?”

“Please… stop.” Link struggled to pull away while caving in to the pleasure.

“If I stop, you’ll be left with a little problem. Is that why you’ve been running away from me? To take care of yourself?”

Ghirahim traced his finger over the head of Link’s cock before pulling his hand away. Link let out a whine before breathing a sigh of relief.

“I’ll give you two options: Either let me fulfill your fantasy or let me watch while you pleasure yourself.”

Link wanted to hit Ghirahim. He wasn’t prepared to do something like this with him. He was content with simply jerking off until he could fully face him with these desires. But he couldn’t deny that Ghirahim’s hand felt good wrapped around his dick. And there was no way he’d be able to stroke himself while the man watched.

Link placed his hand over Ghirahim’s wrist and squeezed it in comfort.

“I don’t think I can look you in the eyes while doing this. Not yet, at least.”

Ghirahim lightly rubbed Link’s shoulder with his free hand. Seeing that the blush on his companion’s face had reached his ears, he decided to allow him a little mercy.

“Stand up,” he ordered.

Link reluctantly got up along with Ghirahim, the evening air chilling their skin. Ghirahim placed both hands on Link’s hips, immediately feeling him freeze up again.

“Relax. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Link nodded, receiving a kiss to his temple for his compliance.

“Now,” his lover began. “How did that naughty dream of yours go?”

The boy gulped and let out a breath.

“We were in our bed,” Link stated slowly. “I was laying down. You were straddling me.”

“Where was I touching you?”

“My… My dick. And my chest.”

Link let out a gasp as Ghirahim began to stroke his cock once more. His other hand trailed up his abdomen to his chest, teasing and twisting at his nipple. Soon, Link was moaning softly and trying to keep his voice down. He tried to silence himself with his hands, but Ghirahim pulled his wrists away.

“I want to hear your voice,” his lover remarked. “If you need to do something with your hands, then hang onto me.”

Link obeyed and held onto Ghirahim’s arms as he teased him. He bit his lip to try to remain quiet.

“My mouth. Was it on yours or elsewhere?”

A few struggles to speak were followed by small moans and whines.

“You were on my lips, my neck. Kissing me and licking me.”

A deep chuckle resonated in his ears. Ghirahim increased his speed and gripped Link a little harder. The boy could barely hold in his voice as precum began to drip from his penis. Ghirahim pressed his thumb against the tiny opening on the head and smeared the slick substance around it. While he played with it, he licked the length of Link’s ear before giving a light nip close to his earring. A gasp let him know he was winning the fight. Ghirahim moved his hand from Link’s chest to cradle his chin. He forced Link to look up and further expose his neck. A tentative kiss to the delicate skin was soon followed by an extended tongue tasting him. Link couldn’t hold back any more and released the lewd sounds he tried to contain. He was embarrassed by the noises he was making.

“I believe you called out my name during this,” Ghirahim mumbled against his skin. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I-I can’t!”

“Say it.”

“It’s too humiliating.”

“I won’t let you cum until say it.”

With this threat, Ghirahim slowed down to a gentle stroking. Link let out a displeased groan. He didn’t want to do something so shameful. Even though no one would be able to hear them, he would’ve preferred the privacy of their bedroom to shield them away from the open world.

But, damn it. He needed to cum.

“G-Gh-Ghirahim…” Link whispered.

“Louder.” He increased his strokes.

“Ghirahim.”

“Louder.” His grip tightened as his hand sped up.

“Ghirahim!”

“Good boy.” He kissed his neck and jerked him off fiercely. Link’s moans filled the clearing they were in, the only thing he dared to utter was his lover’s name.

Soon, Link could only shout his arousal as his climax reached the tipping point. Ghirahim turned his face to give him a heated kiss, shoving his tongue inside. This succeeded in setting Link off. He came with a choked moan, his essence spilling into the water around them. His dick grew limp in Ghirahim’s hand with Link soon losing his balance as well. The demon gently held him and sat him back down in the stream. He turned him around to see that he was passed out from the stimulation.

With a chuckle and the snap of his fingers, they were back in their home on the bed they shared. Ghirahim returned his clothes to him and covered him up with the blankets.

The poor hero must have been really pent up, he thought as he gave his own hard cock a light rub.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late. I had fun writing this little chapter. I thought it was going to be really short, but ended up surprising myself. Hopefully, the wait was worth it, and you guys enjoy this little addition.

Things were progressing well. Ghirahim delighted in the fact that he was able to violate Link. The boy was embarrassed when he recalled the events from three nights before, but didn’t seem to hold any ill will. After a bit of coaxing, Link was able to admit that he enjoyed the experience. This filled Ghirahim with such mirth. He made sure he’d bring up how Link screamed his name in bliss during their next battle.

Part of Ghirahim wanted Link to remember his true past so he could rub this humiliation in his face. However, he also felt that it would be best to go further and taint the rest of his body. Not one part of him would be untouched by his demonic hands. The Goddess’s chosen hero would be blemished by such horribly delicious pleasure. And the demon lord knew that Link would never feel the same amount of joy again. The boy could sleep with every man or woman in his home in the sky and never be fully satisfied.

Ghirahim looked down at Link’s resting form, and wondered what kind of face he’d make. The peaceful form beneath him could one day be slumped over in shame. Would he be angry by how easily he was manipulated? Would he be saddened that Ghirahim stole his innocence away? Would he question his very existence in the Goddess’s grand scheme of things? Or would him be devoid of emotions entirely, internally broken from the memories of what Ghirahim had done to him? Would it hurt him more knowing he willingly complied to every touch?

The very image of Link’s face scrunched up in disgust made Ghirahim absolutely giddy. If his slumbering companion weren’t here, he’d laugh in hysterics and roll around the bed in excitement. But, alas, he could only let out soft chuckles while biting his gloved fingers.

Link hummed in his sleep while stretching his arm out. Thankfully, it wasn’t the one closest to Ghirahim, and hung off the side of the mattress. His face was relaxed and expressionless, giving no indication to what he was dreaming.

He looked so defenseless, Ghirahim thought. If he wanted to, he could press in to his soft neck and put an end to the bothersome hero. It would be so easy.

He placed his hand over Link’s throat. He tested the pressure with a light squeeze, feeling the air struggle to fluctuate.

With a small gasp, Ghirahim heard Link utter the name, “Zel… da…” He released his grip, and Link shifted his body on his side, facing away from the demon.

A weird mixture of emotions filled Ghirahim at that point. He recalled the name of the young maiden he’d been after. There was no doubt they knew each other if they both came from the sky. But the uncertainty of their past relationship bothered Ghirahim. What was she to Link? Did she even matter before their destinies were revealed? He felt an odd level of disgust towards the girl. He couldn’t place it besides the fact that she was an enemy to his master. Yet, it somehow felt even more personal than that.

Ghirahim put his hand lightly on Link’s shoulder, and leaned closer to him.

“Who is she?” he whispered.

Another string of groans left Link, making Ghirahim frustrated.

“What does she mean to you?”

“… friend.”

“Why are you after her?”

It took a few more moments of Link’s silence and humming before he heard him mumble, “Save… her…”

“Who sent you?”

“…him…?”

The demon lord paused, unsure which male figure had appointed him this mission. As far as he knew, it was only the Goddess, the sword spirit and Impa who could have revealed this information. Who else knew about this?

“Ghir… a… him?”

With a sigh, Ghirahim relaxed. He really needed to find a way to stop his mind from racing so much.

Realizing he must have interrupted Link’s dream, he decided to have a bit of fun. He was, after all, dealing with an erection from all the fantasies of Link’s utter defeat.

“What is it?” he asked while stroking Link’s arm.

Link shuddered and muttered out the word, “… Em… barrassing…”

A soft laugh escaped from white lips. He broke away from rubbing Link’s skin to lightly tuck a messy lock of hair behind the boy’s ear.

“What is?” he asked in a poor attempt to sound innocent.

Link mumbled incoherently, trying to be stubborn even in his sleep.

“I won’t know unless you tell me.”

The boy whispered something so hushed, Ghirahim wouldn’t have heard him if he were further away.

“Touch… me…”

With a toothy smirk and a lick of his lips, Ghirahim trailed his hand southward. He cupped Link’s crotch in the slightest of touches, feeling him already half erect.

“Like this?” he asked before licking along Link’s ear.

A moan was heard as the body next to Ghirahim bucked his hips into his grasp.

“Yes…” the young hero moaned out.

Ghirahim pressed further, rubbing against the clothed length. Link moaned without as much hesitation as before. Every breath he took was followed by a lewd sound. Ghirahim experimented with each touch, tightening and loosening his grip to hear what sounds emanated from Link’s throat.

“Mmmm… more…”

Ghirahim moved his hand away, positioning his fingers in a very familiar motion.

“As you wish, Skychild.”

With a snap, Link’s pants and underwear disappeared. The demon could imagine that Link was feeling a little more stimulated by being naked against silk sheets. He honestly loved feeling his own swollen cock leaking and making a mess of the linen.

He placed his hand on Link’s leg and slowly dragged it back to his dick. He was very hard now and in desperate need of release. Ghirahim slowly stroked the boy’s length, enjoying the agonizing pace. Link shuddered and twitched as his partner played with him.

“What am I going to do with you?” Ghirahim spoke softly. He lightly traced around the head of Link’s penis as he hummed out in thought. Link gasped and moaned out another incomprehensible sentence.

“I think I should start by getting you off with my hand first.” He emphasized his point by stroking Link’s dick a bit faster.

“Then I’m going to clean you up and make you cum again using just my mouth.” Ghirahim takes a long lick from the base of the boy’s neck to his jaw. Link shuddered once more and let out a shaky breath.

“I’ll make you cum so many times, you’ll beg for me to stop. I’ll suck every last drop from your little prick.”

Ghirahim pressed himself against Link’s back, his concealed erection trying to sandwich itself between the younger man’s cheeks.

“You feel that, right?” He asked while grinding against Link. His companion struggled to moan, but bucked into Ghirahim’s hand. His ass clenched against the demon.

“I’m going to take my cock and fuck you for hours. I won’t stop until I’ve emptied myself into your cute little ass. My cum will leak from your hole for days, and your ass will remember the shape of my cock forever.”

Ghirahim’s strokes steadily increased as Link’s voice became louder. When the hero’s body suddenly tensed up, Ghirahim sped up the movement of his hand. Link yelled as he came, covering the demon’s hand in semen once more.

As the body next to him began to regulate his breathing, Ghirahim turned over on his back. He stared at the white substance on his hand, marveling at how similar the human seed was to his. He gave his hand an experimental lick and groaned at the delightful flavor. He lapped it up just as something next to him shifted towards him.

“Why did you stop?” Link asked quietly, his head peering around to look at his lover.

Ghirahim froze for a moment, pondering when Link awakened from his slumber. He flashed him a grin before licking up the rest of his cum off his hand. Link’s red face became darker as he watched. He sat up into a more comfortable position while covering the blanket tightly around his waist.

“When did you wake up?” Ghirahim deflected.

“I’m not sure when exactly. I just remember your hand on my…” Link coughed out of nervousness before continuing. “And you were whispering all those dirty things in my ear.”

“Forgive me,” Ghirahim replied, trying once more to sound sincere with a smug smile on his face. “You had another one of those dreams again, and I decided to offer a helping hand.”

They were both silent for a few minutes. Link seemed to be avoiding his eyes while offering quick glances his way. Ghirahim contemplated on how to proceed now that Link was aware of the perverse things he wanted to do. He got a bit carried away, he’ll admit.

“Did you mean those things?”

Ghirahim was surprised by the question, and the curious look in Link’s eyes. Despite the look he was giving him, the demon couldn’t tell what Link was thinking. But the answer to his query could either excite the boy or scare him away.

“Eventually, when you’re ready, I’d like to do something like that,” Ghirahim responded.

Link stared at the man for some time before a blush spread across his face and reached his ears.

“I… wouldn’t mind that…” Link replied slowly.

“Really now…” The smirk on Ghirahim’s face grew impossibly wider. Who knew the young hero was just as perverted as he was?

“I’ve thought about for a little while now. I’m just not sure how two males do it.”

The demon lord placed a hand on Link’s shoulder, trying to seem comforting.

“That’s all right. I’ll teach you.”

Link averted his eyes as he tried to calm himself. He placed his hand over his lover’s, enjoying the strength he felt in it. When he looked back, there was an air of determination in him.

“Let me do it to you, too.”

Ghirahim quirked a brow at him. This was certainly an interesting development.

“Let you do what to me?”

Link narrowed his eyes. He should’ve known Ghirahim would play this game.

“Let me… touch your dick. Like you did to me.”

Seeing that this was all he was going to get out of Link, Ghirahim relaxed his gaze and gave him a more pleasant smile. He released his hand from the boy and snapped his fingers again. Within a blink of an eye, he was fully nude with his member sticking straight up. He pulled the sheets back and watched Link’s expression change from a firm stare to a sheepish look.

“It’s all right,” Ghirahim told him. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

This was easier for him to state, Link thought. The demon was far more used to walking around with his chest exposed, and wearing skin tight clothing.

Link let his gaze fall from his bare, muscular chest to his penis. It was a bit longer than his with a wider girth. What he found very fascinating was that Ghirahim’s skin didn’t betray that he was different from regular humans. Yes, he often noted how odd the man’s light grey skin was, but he never had a chance to see if it was a cosmetic choice or just natural. Now, seeing the head of Ghirahim’s dick become a darker shade of grey, he realized that this man’s physique was truly unnatural.

With a hesitant hand, Link reached out and loosely grasped Ghirahim’s cock. He let his fingers lightly run along the length, feeling any protruding veins and sudden twitches that appeared. He took note of how warm it was, almost as hot as his own dick when he masturbated. The testicles, he discovered, were a bit weighty. Perhaps Ghirahim hadn’t touched himself in a while? Link massaged them in his hand, eliciting a small moan from his partner. He couldn’t help the blush that heated his cheeks, feeling proud he could draw such a sound out of this man. Finally, he focused his attention on the head of the penis. It was already producing precum in small beads. Link pressed his thumb onto the very tip and spread the available substance around. He heard an audible hiss from Ghirahim as he continued his ministrations.

“Now,” his lover said while letting out a breath. “Wrap your entire hand around me, and start stroking.”

Link did as he was told, lightly gripping the organ in front of him. He figured he would start off slow before going crazy with it.

“Good. You’re doing well.”

He couldn’t help but smile at the praise he was receiving. This encouraged him to go a bit faster. He noticed some more beads of precum slipping out of the head. Link palmed it and used the ejaculate as lube to do a much smoother job.

“Faster,” he heard Ghirahim mumble above him.

Link tightened his grip while increasing the strokes. He could swear Ghirahim was getting warmer.

A moan close to his ear stirred Link from his concentration. He looked up to see Ghirahim leaning over him, his white locks tickling his cheek.

“Does…” Link swallowed before continuing. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes…” came a breathy moan that sent static through Link’s body. “It feels really good…”

This was strange yet exhilarating for Link. He was touching someone so intimately and making them feel the same erotic touches he felt earlier. Was this how Ghirahim felt whenever he stroked Link’s cock? It’s no wonder he liked to touch him so much.

Ghirahim’s breaths became more hitched as Link jerked him off. He bit his lip to keep from moaning too much. He couldn’t help that this felt so good. It had been far too long since anyone had touched him this way. Now that he had the hero’s scarred hand around his cock, Ghirahim couldn’t help but relish in the pleasure.

He could feel his climax getting closer. The pressure he was chasing to release was becoming stronger by the second. He almost couldn’t believe that Link was making him feel this way. This clumsy, inexperienced boy was going to make him cum.

“Ghirahim,” he heard a tiny voice beneath him. He looked down to see big blue eyes staring straight at him.

He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Ghirahim grabbed the back of Link’s head and slammed their lips together. He swallowed the surprised gasp, and delivered a long repressed moan into Link’s open mouth. His orgasm ripped through him, splattering his seed onto his chest. Whatever remained dribbled down the hero’s fist.

A heated kiss devoid of oxygen eventually separated the two. Ghirahim looked at Link’s panting, red face, mentally capturing the image of pure bliss displayed before him. Link, in turn, gazed at the predatory look in the demon lord’s eyes. His dark irises seemed to deepen as he licked his lips from their former embrace. A hand suddenly gripping Link’s erect dick made him snap to attention.

“I don’t think I’m done with you just yet, boy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest rereading the previous chapter if you want to make a fun comparison.

When he opened his eyes, Link found himself in an odd place. He was standing in the air far above the ground. He was so high up that he could only see the clouds below his feet. There was a wave of fear that went through him once he acknowledged this, but a sense of familiarity overwhelmed that feeling. Why did this view fill him with joy? Why did it seem natural to be here?

Link also noticed how noisy it was. Despite being the only one around, he could hear many voices and sounds. They were both in his ears and distant. With some concentration, he could make out a few of the sounds.

The loud flapping of wings from a large birdlike creature.

A condescending voice from a young male. He couldn’t tell what the boy was saying, but it annoyed him for some reason.

Metal hitting metal repeatedly. A blacksmith’s shop? People training with swords?

A shrill screech that pierced through the wind. It, too, sounded animalistic to Link.

The timid mumbling of someone who had little confidence in themself.

A beautiful song being played by a string instrument.

Link focused his hearing on the song. There was something especially familiar about it to him. Had he listened to it recently? Perhaps. It felt as though he’d heard it some time ago. Not within the recent weeks, but awfully close to that time frame. Something in him said this was important. Not the song in particular, but the one who—

“Link!”

He turned around at the sudden exclamation. Behind him was a girl around his age standing several feet away. Her hair was long and golden, like the sun at high noon. Her eyes were a vibrant blue that could easily be compared to spring water. Her skin was unblemished and healthy. A fair tan showed that she went outside quite a bit. She wore a long pure white dress with crystal jewelry. Link could feel that this wasn’t her usual garb, but something that made a statement. The large smile on her face filled Link with contagious happiness. She seemed so radiant in this never ending field of clouds.

“I finally found you, Link!” she cheered with unrestrained glee.

Link looked back at her, unsure of what she meant.

“What do you mean? Who are you exactly?”

The girl’s face dropped in to one of confusion and concern.

“’Who am I?’ What are you talking about?”

She leans forward and squints at him. Somehow, it appeared she couldn’t advance any further from her current spot.

“Is something wrong?” she asked uneasily. “What happened to you?”

Then it hit Link. He shot her a friendly smile.

“Oh, are you someone I knew from my village? I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you.”

The girl’s face became very worried. Link wasn’t sure if it was due to not remembering her or his overall condition.

“What? I’m your best friend. We grew up together on Skyloft.”

This, for some odd reason, didn’t sit well with Link. He knew he must’ve had friends back at home, even mere acquaintances. But the way this girl’s face dropped when he couldn’t recall her troubled him. Surely, he must’ve mentioned his close friends to Ghirahim. He had to know about her, right?

“Is that so?” he replied, trying to push back the nervous feeling. “I recently woke up without any recollection of my past.”

She still looked at him with worry, but a tiny bit of her seemed relieved.

“How long have you been ‘awake?’”

Link had to think back to gauge how long he’d been with Ghirahim. When he came to an approximate conclusion he replied, “About a month, I think.”

The girl let out a long breath that she’d been holding in. She soon steeled her nerves and gave Link a hard stare.

“What all do you remember?”

“Nothing.”

“You must recall something. Even small things such as likes and dislikes.”

Link wracked his brain, trying to find an answer for her. She wasn’t looking for something specific, was she? After all, the things he enjoyed doing seemed mundane compared to his magically gifted companion. Uncertain of what to tell her, Link mentioned the tasks he did during the day.

“I like hunting and gathering supplies down here. And I enjoy using a sword and bow when I go out.”

“That’s good! What else?”

“Umm, cooking is pretty fun.”

“And you make quite a lot don’t you?”

“How’d you know?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

“Because we snuck into the kitchens one night when the old woman was out, and you used all the eggs to make these enormous omelets. She was so furious when she found out! Father made us clean the loftwing stalls for two weeks because of that.”

This drew a laugh out of Link, one that the girl was able to complement with her cheerful voice.

“Do you also sleep in late?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t say late.” He answered, scratching the back of his head. “Just a few hours before noon.”

“You’re such a late riser!” she giggled.

Link laughed along with her, but a part of him felt a little offended by that statement.

“Is there any possible way you remember me?”

He stared at her, trying to find something familiar at all.

“Please,” her voice sounded desperate. “You have to remember something.”

Link took a few moments to examine her more thoroughly. Her pleading eyes were a sight he’d definitely seen before. The style of her hair was also pretty unique. He couldn’t help thinking that ribbons and beads looked far better in her hair than metal jewelry. The dress fit her well but, again, it seemed far too formal. He could see her wearing dresses, but something shorter for better movement.

Better movement? Why would she need that?

The cry of an animal broke through his thoughts. He’d heard it before. Link had followed many hawks when he went hunting. But, this was much louder, its owner much larger than any bird he encountered. Joining the scream were those large flapping sounds.

Slowly, the full picture came to Link. He lived on an island in the sky, where large birds congregated. Everyone had a bird, one that shared a special bond with its rider. They were known as loftwings because they only ever stayed near their home on Skyloft.

Gazing at the girl’s hands held tightly against her chest, another thought came to mind. The design on her bracelets were the same as ones he’d seen on a big piece of cloth once. He remembered seeing it in a dream floating in the air above him.

Link blinked his eyes and the girl before him changed. In place of her flowing white dress was a pink one that stopped just below her knees. She also wore pants underneath with plain brown boots. Around her hips were several belts and satchels. Ribbons adorned the hair that hung on either side of her face. A white shawl tied behind her back made him remember where the cloth came from.

“Z-Zelda…?”

“Yes?”

“Zelda!”

“You remember!”

Though her face brightened, tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

“You’re my closest friend; my dearest friend. We’ve been together since we were little kids. I can’t remember anyone else right now, but I know you are very important to me.”

Suddenly, the world began to change. The sunny sky they were floating on began to morph in to a dark chamber. Zelda’s eyes widened in recognition as she peered around the space. Link slowly began to realize where he was just as things started to become hazy. The dim colors melded together. Zelda’s white figure blended and stretched like powder swirling in a glass of water. It was becoming harder to breathe.

Just as soon as the setting became distorted, everything stopped and returned to normal.

Link let out a deep gasp before yelling his friend’s name.

“Link! We don’t have much time! You need to come to the Lanayru Mining Facility! Impa and I—”

He couldn’t hear the rest of her message. A deep voice tuned out Zelda’s voice, but Link seemed to be the only one who could understand it. He saw her lips moving, possibly shouting at him. Yet the only thing that reached his ears was a breathy whisper.

“Who is she?” it asked.

Link looked around in confusion, trying to find the owner of the voice.

“Zelda?” he answered inquisitively. “Why do you want to know?”

The girl before him was still muted and desperately trying to relay her words to Link. He shook his head at her, forgetting the strange voice for a moment.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you!” he yelled, hoping he could get through to her. Zelda paused before seemingly muttering something to herself. She looked around frantically, trying to find some way to communicate.

“What does she mean to you?” he heard the sudden question in his ear.

“She’s my best friend.” Link wasn’t sure why he was so compliant in answering. Was it because he wanted it to go away? Or because he recalled hearing it before?

“Why are you after her?”

That was a really odd inquiry, Link thought. He wasn’t chasing her for anything.

No. There was a reason she appeared like this, and why this dream was so lucid. There was a very significant reason why they were both here on the surface. He had an important task to finish.

They were flying, he and Zelda. She was trying to tell him something, but couldn’t get the words out. A strong gust of wind separated them. Zelda fell beyond the clouds. A gap in his memory made everything fuzzy. There was clearly more to this story, but nothing came to him. All he knew was that he had to find Zelda again. He had to search for her and bring her back to Skyloft as soon as he could. Link wasn’t sure why but he knew something bad would happen if he didn’t find her in time.

“I have to save her,” Link realized. “I need to bring her back home.”

“Who sent you?”

Despite knowing this was a dream, Link felt exhausted. He couldn’t force any memories to resurface. Everything he could recall from his past with Zelda were still very blurry. He couldn’t recognize any faces besides theirs, or the order in which things happened. He had no idea if he went out on his own to search for Zelda or if someone requested him to do so.

A sudden realization forced Link away from his thoughts. This voice was familiar as well.

“Ghirahim?”

His focus returned to Zelda when she abruptly jolted in her spot. Her eyes widened and an unpleasant look fell across her face.

The room around them changed again. They were outside now, shin deep in a stream at dusk. Link recognized this to be his usual bathing spot. His face became red when he remembered what happened three nights prior.

“Ghirahim…?” Link called out nervously. He prayed this dream wouldn’t turn into the wild fantasies he’d been having. He couldn’t bear to show Zelda such lewd things.

Arms wrapped around him and a body pressed in to his back. The pale grey face of his lover rested on his shoulder, a cheeky smirk on his face.

Link looked toward Zelda to see that she was shaking. She seemed frightened beyond belief. It was like she had witnessed a murder before her very eyes. But why? Surely she knew about Ghirahim. Being his best friend, she had to know he was dating this man. So, why did she appear as though something horrifying was happening?

“What is it?” Ghirahim whispered in his ear.

Link blushed deeper, hoping the shadows around them could hide the color. This was the worst thing he could’ve done in front of Zelda. If things were going to go the way they had been recently, he was going to die from the shame.

“Please,” Link pleaded. “We can’t do this here. It’s too embarrassing.”

Gloved hands slid across his torso, and slipped beneath his shirt to tease his nipples. Link tried to hold in a moan as he was being groped in front of his best friend. Zelda’s face went from a pale complexion to a greenish color. She looked nauseated at the sight.

“What is?” Ghirahim asked, trying to sound innocent. His fingers pressed into Link’s nipples, making him shudder and release his voice.

“The way you touch me is…” Link paused to let out an erotic breath. “It’s so obscene.”

By now, he couldn’t look Zelda in the eyes. Even though she was a figment of his dreamscape, he didn’t want to see what sort of expression she was making. Of course, anyone would be unsettled or disgusted by two people getting it on in front of them. He could only imagine how awkward she must feel by this exchange.

Ghirahim pulled and kneaded at his sensitive nips, clouding Link’s ability to reason with him. Ivory lips soon found their way to his neck. He kissed up and down Link’s skin before nipping at it here and there. When his tongue licked slowly up to his ear, Link knew he was done for.

“I won’t know unless you tell me.”

With a groan, Link finally admitted defeat. He shut his eyes and squeezed Ghirahim’s wrists, craving their touch. He let his mind wander to the night his lover finally took the initiative to become intimate. His desire to relive the moment outweighed his humiliation of Zelda watching him. He needed this.

“Touch me…” Link spoke softly.

A hand trailed down his chest and ghosted over his crotch. Link’s pants felt too constricting against his aching cock. He needed more stimulation.

“Like this?”

Ghirahim’s hand squeezed him, and all Link could do was moan out in pleasure. The man massaged him in an agonizingly slow pace. Sometimes he couldn’t bare Ghirahim’s teasing.

“Y-Yes… Oh goddesses…”

The grip on him tightened as his clothed dick was being rubbed. Link squirmed in Ghirahim’s strong grasp, physically pleading with him to grant him his release. A kiss to his neck drew another elicit noise from his throat.

“Please… I need more…” Link couldn’t hold back his shameful voice, the want within him overriding his senses.

“As you wish, Skychild.”

He heard a loud snap and his clothes disappeared. The hand pinching his nipple came up to cup his jaw, forcing him into a heated kiss. The other hand resumed its torturous stroking on his cock. Everything was becoming fuzzy again. The background darkened and everything began to fade. All Link could feel was pure bliss.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away in the Lanayru Mining Facility, Zelda awakened from her trance, tears flowing down her cheeks. She clutched her harp to her chest while Impa hurried to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... To be perfectly honest, I wasn't going to give this story so much depth. I was going to make this as smutty and trashy as possible. But, a brilliant idea came to my head to put more into this. So... enjoy the ensuing drama!


	8. Chapter 8

Impa was alerted to Zelda’s distressed state by a sudden loud gasp. She retreated from her spot by the gate to tend to the young maiden. She looked traumatized, her breaths coming in unevenly as she began to hyperventilate.

“Your Grace!” Impa exclaimed, placing her hands on Zelda’s shoulders to calm her. Zelda wrapped her arms around her protector and sobbed in to her chest. The slender woman let her cry while patting her head and shoulders.

The two noticed Link’s sudden disappearance a few weeks after he conquered the Earth Temple. Although Impa gave him some harsh words during their last meeting, she didn’t think he’d get depressed over it. And yet, the longer they waited, the less likely it seemed that he was being delayed due to personal reasons.

Even more concerning was the fact that Ghirahim was less active. They were thankful that Zelda’s presence had completely been erased since entering the gate. It didn’t help that the demon lord was very cunning, and hellbent on claiming her to revive Demise. For her safety, they remained within the gate at the Lanayru Mining Facility. Impa left every few hours to survey the area in case Ghirahim or Link wandered by. The lack or either of them being near the region disturbed her deeply.

What was keeping the proclaimed hero? Was something happening in Skyloft? Could something have happened down here?

Where was Ghirahim? He was hot on their trail like flies on shit. Why was he suddenly absent? What was he planning?

Restless and uncertain, Zelda decided to find out these answers on her own. At the very least she could discover what happened to Link.

Using the limited magic she had available and the harp from her father, Zelda made attempts to contact Link. She was able to use her powers easily when she played. She would sing a lullaby while strumming the harp in a gentle tune. The signal she sent was aimless, but she was determined to find her friend this way. It was only tonight, through Link’s dreams, that she managed to hit her mark.

Zelda’s shaking began to subside and her breathing became regular again.

“What did you see, Your Grace?” Impa asked, cautiously.

Zelda looked up at her, her eyes puffy and red. Her appearance was absolutely heartbreaking for Impa.

“I found him,” Zelda whispered. The woman’s eyes widened.

“You found Link? Where is he?”

The girl became silent, more tears trying to escape her eyes.

“I don’t know, but I saw that Ghirahim was with him.”

The air around them grew tense. Impa’s jaw clenched up and her eyes became darker. She wiped Zelda’s tear-stained face, trying to allow her some comfort.

“What do you mean he’s with him? Was he captured?”

Zelda shook her head. The pit that formed in her stomach during their meeting grew heavier.

“He said he lost his memories. He was able to remember me after a while, but he doesn’t know anything else. He doesn’t remember Skyloft, his friends, his loftwing or his purpose.”

This was troubling, Impa thought. If Link couldn’t recall anything, they’d be in deep trouble trying to fend off Demise and his servant. They were already running on borrowed time as it was. What were they going to do if the Imprisoned got out?

“But then Ghirahim showed up out of nowhere.” Zelda continued. “And Link, he wasn’t on guard or anything. They acted like they knew each other for years, like…”

Impa held on to Zelda’s every word, trying to piece together what she saw.

“Like old friends?” she attempted to finish her sentence. Zelda shook her head furiously, the jewelry in her hair nearly clanking together.

“Like lovers!” the girl finally spat out. The tears she tried to contain burst past her eyelashes. Impa sat rigidly, processing what she said while watching her lose control again.

“I don’t mean to doubt you, Your Grace,” Impa stated, trying to remain calm. “But perhaps you were mistaken.”

“I saw it! He was touching Link in such a dirty way. And all Link did was accept it while telling him it was embarrassing. It was horrible!”

Zelda leaned into Impa’s chest and continued to cry. Her protector hugged her body once more. Neither were sure what to say, but dwelling on what she encountered was only going to upset her more.

Ghirahim must have tricked him, Impa thought. There’s no other way he’d be with that demon otherwise. But why he chose to use Link like this was beyond her. Why not kill him or bend the truth to make Link fight for him? What purpose did he have of violating the hero besides using him as a personal sex slave?

They sat in silence for a long time. When Zelda’s tears eventually stopped, Impa let her lay against her. She knew this was hard for her. The girl was uprooted from her home, kidnapped by imps and forced to realize her destiny as the Goddess in human form. She was still but a child, much like Link. And, he too, must have felt equally as overwhelmed.

“Did he sense you?” Impa asked. Zelda looked up with a confused expression.

“Ghirahim,” the slender woman clarified. “Did he sense you?”

“No, I don’t think so. In fact, I didn’t feel his malicious intent either.” She perked up once she realized something. “That was just an image of Ghirahim.”

“Then don’t fret. Continue calling out to Link. Help him remember. The more he knows, the better off he’ll be at defending himself against that man.”

“But what if he doesn’t?”

“Do you doubt your champion?”

“No…”

“You said it yourself that he remembered you. Let that be a comfort that he will soon remember everything else.”

Zelda furrowed her brows, the sad look in her eyes refusing to go away.

“I’m worried for him.”

“As am I, Your Grace. But I trust that you’ll be able to save him from this.”

Zelda let out a half-hearted laugh.

“Isn’t that his job?”

Impa patted her shoulder.

“When plans change, you make adjustments.”

Zelda rubbed her eyes with her sleeve before pulling any stray hairs from her face. She looked to her attendant with a newfound determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought you guys would like this short little chapter. I'll be adding to it this weekend, so stay tuned for the update!  
> I'm actually really excited because I just found out that Skyward Sword is coming to the Switch. Can't wait to play it and battle our favorite demon lord (he's definitely going to kill me several times before I can defeat him).  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy how the story is going, and that your day/night is fantastic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post this by the weekend, and it's technically Monday, but... It's done, at least. Better late than never, right?  
> Hopefully, you guys take a liking to this one.

Days passed since the dream incident. At first, Link couldn’t recall anything. He’d been so overwhelmed that night by Ghirahim touching him and teaching him how to do the same to him. They managed to jerk each other off a few more times before Link passed out. To Ghirahim’s delight, his companion remained silent the rest of the night.

The morning after, Link seemed a bit distant. Although they greeted each other with their usual morning kiss and ate breakfast, Link appeared to be in deep thought. When prompted by Ghirahim, he explained that he felt something important happened recently. The demon coyly replied it must be due to them fondling each other the previous night. This, predictably, got Link to blush and become flustered.

It was when Link went out hunting that he finally started remembering fractures of his dream. The sky reminded him of the weird setting he was in, the winds telling him how much he used to fly. The birds, he realized, were much smaller than he was accustomed to. When he looked at the stream, the girl’s eyes resonated clearly in his head. Slowly, the rest of her image became distinct.

“Zelda…” he whispered. The deer he was aiming at twitched its ears and looked over in Link’s direction. It ran off deeper into the forest as he lowered his bow.

Zelda was his best friend from his old village. His memory of her went as far back as their childhood, where they dreamed of becoming knights and flying loftwings.

She went missing some time ago. Link was the only one who could rescue her.

Wait, Link jolted at the thought. What was it that she needed to be saved from? What sort of danger was she in?

He wracked his brain, trying to force a memory to the surface. All he knew was that she fell and—

She fell.

Zelda fell _down here_. Which means she must be around. And, Link thought with resolute joy, if he ran in to her, she could help him remember the rest of his past.

He needed to find her.

* * *

“Ghirahim, I have a favor to ask.”

The demon lord looked up from his bowl of stew to peer at Link. It was unusual for the boy to make sudden requests. Keeping his guard up, Ghirahim resumed eating before giving an answer.

“My, we’re eager today. Were you wanting to try something new?”

A dusting of pink coated Link’s cheeks as he grasped what his lover was referencing.

“No, it’s not that. I mean, we could—Not that it’s off the table. But what we’re doing is good, too! Unless you want to—”

“It’s fine,” Ghirahim chuckled. Oh, how he loved to see Link ramble like this. “What’s your favor?”

Link let out a breath to steel his nerves. He felt strangely nervous asking this.

“I want to go with you when you do your research.”

Ghirahim paused midbite, his spoon nearly dropping due to a twitch in his fingers.

He wanted to slap himself for making up this whole “sorcerer’s mission” façade. It was the only thing to keep Link from finding out what he was actually doing. The boy had no talent or interest in magic, so he hoped that would be the end of it. What even brought up this abrupt fascination?

Calm down, Ghirahim told himself as he swallowed harshly. There must be a reason why he wants to venture beyond the woods.

“Why do you want to do that?”

“I’m just curious.”

The demon lightly laughed at this.

“I thought you found my work to be boring.”

“I do, but maybe I misjudged it.”

Ghirahim looked over at him and quirked his brow. Link wasn’t peering back at him, his head down while he ate.

“Tell me the truth.”

Link froze up. It was a simple command. He understood, shamefully, that he wasn’t being very convincing. But why did everything in him subconsciously tell him not to say anything?

_Don’t tell him._

_Say nothing about Zelda._

_Tell him something mundane._

_You’ll regret being this honest._

This feeling scared him. He should trust Ghirahim, right? The man is trying to help him recover his memories and live his life. He’s even being patient enough to start from square one with their relationship. Why can’t he tell him his true intentions? Why is his body telling him to stay secretive?

Link tried to calm himself by taking in a breath. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but he had to follow this odd instinct.

“I want to explore other regions,” Link replied, finally facing his lover. “You mentioned that my village visited other places to gather resources. I want to see them, too.”

“You can’t,” Ghirahim answered quickly. He didn’t even think about it. His words were quick, like it was an automatic response.

“Why not?”

“You just can’t.”

“Well, I need a better reason than that. You can’t just say—"

“You’re not leaving this place, and that’s final!” Ghirahim shouted, rising from his seat and slamming his palms against the table. Link jumped from the sudden action and how roughly Ghirahim’s hands hit the wooden surface. The man stared at him with a fierce expression, almost willing him to drop the issue.

Ghirahim soon softened, seeing the alarmed look in Link’s eyes. He cursed himself for overreacting again. He never had to keep himself in check like this. Demise rarely ever chastised him for his outbursts. When he took his anger out on his minions, there was nothing they could do to object to his abuse. It was easier to express these negative emotions. Now, with this oblivious hero by his side constantly, Ghirahim had to be more careful with how he approached things.

The demon relaxed his muscles and sat back down in his seat. Link still seemed on guard in case another argument occurred.

“I’m sorry,” Ghirahim apologized (though he’d rather chew rocks than do that). “What I meant to say was you’re not ready to go out just yet.”

“What do you mean?” Link asked cautiously.

“It’s very dangerous out there. There are creatures much stronger than boars that won’t run away when you attack them. The terrain can also be tough to navigate. You could fall or hurt yourself, and I may not be around to save you.”

“But, you go out all the time without a weapon on you.”

“I don’t need anything to defend myself. If I do, I can easily make something appear to aide me. When you get to my skill level, hardly anything bothers you.”

“Then, can’t you help me to prepare for such things?”

Ghirahim was becoming annoyed by this banter. This boy was clearly not going to let up until he got his way.

Then, an idea came to him.

“How about this?” the demon lord offered. “I will teach you how to fight. And, when I feel you’re ready, I’ll start taking you along on my ventures.”

Link perked up at this. There was a twinkle in his eye at the prospect of learning something incredibly useful.

“Yes! That sounds perfect!”

It was Ghirahim’s turn to be surprised when Link suddenly stood up and rushed over to him. The boy pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing around his muscular frame. All he could do was become rigid as Link pressed his face against his.

“Thank you so much, Ghirahim!” Link gave him a quick peck against his left cheek, right over the hair that covered half his face. “I won’t disappoint you!”

The demon remained frozen in his seat, unsure what to do. Why was Link clinging to him like this? It was weird and made him very aware of how close Link was. He could smell the fresh oils he used to bathe himself with this evening as well as their dinner on his breath. It turned his stomach in to knots, and his heart beat just a bit faster. It was like he wanted to puke while his chest tightened to prepare for a heart attack. Yet, he couldn’t push him away for some reason. His face felt like it was burning again.

Not knowing how to react, Ghirahim patted the arm wrapped securely around his chest. This seemed to be a good response because Link released him soon after. His smile was very bright as though their previous altercation didn’t happen.

“You’re welcome,” was Ghirahim’s quiet reply.

* * *

The next day, they began Link’s training. After doing some stretches and warmups, Link was prepped with a wooden sword. To make things fair, Ghirahim used one as well, however, it was just as long as his usual sword.

Most of the morning was spent doing practice stances, swings, foot placements and blocking. It was surprisingly easy for Link to catch on. Then again, Ghirahim knew nothing about the boy’s history with swords. From his understanding, Link was decent when they first fought. He was a bit sloppy and had a laughable defense with a flimsy wooden shield. Ghirahim didn’t see him as a threat then.

He had a lot of fun posing Link and correcting his positions. Even though Link was trying his best to keep his composure, he still shuddered whenever Ghirahim lightly traced his skin. He would blush when the demon’s hand lingered a little too long on his chest and lower back to improve his posture. Link would bite his lips to contain any unsuitable noises when his lover whispered instructions into his ear. It truly was fun to make him squirm like this.

When the sun was at its highest peak, Ghirahim allowed Link to rest and eat lunch. The hero’s body was strained and ready to take a break. Although Ghirahim pushed him to his limit, he hoped that the training alone would be enough to dissuade Link from wanting to continue.

Much to Ghirahim’s dismay, Link was ready to go once he finished eating. He should’ve known that the Goddess’s chosen hero wouldn’t quit so easily.

In hopes of tiring him out more, Ghirahim proposed they do a mock battle for a while. Link was more than happy to test out his skills, hardly worrying if he hurt his partner at all. To seem intimidating, the demon warned him he wouldn’t go easy on him. This only proved to egg Link on even further.

In the beginning, Ghirahim allowed Link to gain advantage while blocking a majority of his attacks. The boy was quite fired up and determined to show him how much he learned. Soon, Ghirahim put a bit more effort in, striking Link when he saw fit. The young hero managed to block some of his moves, but usually ended up being knocked back. The demon allowed his smirk to show more prevalently, feeling excited to take Link down in his amateurish state.

Ghirahim was surprised, however, when Link pretended to strike upwards, only to quickly change into a horizontal strike. The wooden sword scratched across his exposed chest, forcing him to jump back. A pattern soon developed where Link would trick him into thinking he was going to slash in one direction, but would then change to the opposite. This became frustrating after some time.

At one point, Ghirahim decided to create some distance by leaping backwards. A small amount of sweat had built up on his lips, making him wipe them away in annoyance. He didn’t realize until he looked up that Link slowly lowered his sword. The boy stared at him blankly, saying nothing.

“What is it?” Ghirahim asked.

Link had this weird feeling that he’d seen something like this before. In fact, throughout the last bit of their battle, he couldn’t help thinking he’d done something like this already. It was like his strategy wasn’t a sudden brainstorm, but a recollection of something he’d done previously.

Somehow, the wooden blade felt wrong in his grasp, like it was more of a toy than an actual weapon. His hand craved for something sturdier and with more weight. He didn’t feel right using what seemed like a prop instead of a steel blade.

Snapping out of his haze, Link furrowed his brows and tried to appear sheepish.

“It’s nothing. I think I’m just a little tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't watch a video of their first battle to get some subtle changes right. You're ridiculous.  
> Anyhow, I hope this was a nice little update for you guys. The next chapter will include a bit more fun times, so stay tuned!


End file.
